The storm goes on
by minimione
Summary: La guerre frappe, tue, vole mais elle n'efface rien, ni les souvenirs, ni les rancœurs, ni les passions. Quand elle tourne au vinaigre, elle laisse des traces indélébiles, gravées au fer rouge.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la réédition d'une fiction que j'avais écrite et publiée précédemment. L'intrigue n'a pas changé, je corrige seulement la ponctuation qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, n'apparaissait pas auparavent, ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe. Elle devrait donc être beaucoup plus lisible.

Hermione luttait contre le mangemort en face d'elle. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir. Elle apercevait Harry aux prises avec Voldemort et Ron qui combattait Bellatrix. Non, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elle réunit ses dernières forces et assomma lourdement son adversaire qui tomba au sol comme une pierre. Elle se réfugia alors derrière un amas de pierre afin d'analyser la situation : le parc du château ne ressemblait plus qu'à un champs de ruines indistinctes, ce qui contrastait avec le magnifique coucher de soleil qui illuminait tout l'espace. Oui, c'était étrange et fascinant, tout comme ces dernières semaines d'ailleurs…

/

Harry, Ron, Hermione et la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était un mardi soir, trois semaines avant l'Attaque. Tous savaient pertinement à quelle date, à quelle heure et dans quelle condition elle aurait lieu. Ils connaissaient l'état de leur armée et surtout celle de Voldemort : une épidémie de grippe avait amoindri l'énergie de plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école alors que l'armée adversaire était constituée de mangemorts aguéris et en pleine santé. Depuis plusieurs mois, les membres de l'Ordre battaientt les campagnes anglaises et européennes pour trouver des alliés mais la plupart étaient soit introuvables soit déjà acquis au Lord. L'Attaque, comme ils l'appelaient entre eux, s'annonçait sous les plus mauvais auspices. C'est pourquoi ce soir là, les mines étaient plutôt sombres autour du grand bureau directorial.

« Bon, écoutez-moi tous. On ne peut pas rester ainsi sans rien faire. Il faut agir, nous préparer. L'épidémie de grippe a été terrible mais elle est désormais passée. Nous devons reprendre des forces ! Je propose d'organiser plusieurs petits groupes d'élèves avec chacun un membre de l'Ordre comme professeur. Plus les groupes sont petits, plus les élèves apprendront vite. Hermione, Ron et moi-même pourront également prendre un groupe. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Un silence profond accueillit la déclaration d'Harry, interromput quelques minutes plus tard par la voix chevrotante du professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Monsieur Potter, votre idée semble judicieuse mais vous oubliez que ce ne sont que des élèves, mineurs pour la plupart. Nous ne pouvons pas les forcer à se battre au péril de leur vie… et puis il faut l'autorisation de leurs parents…

« On s'en fiche de tout ça ! Si nous ne faisons rien, nous serons tous morts dans trois semaines et, à ce moment là, les parents ne se soucieront pas de bagatelles administratives ! Nous devons nous battre, c'est notre seule chance !

« Harry, calme toi. Le professeur a raison… ce ne sont que des enfants après tout… ils ont peur… ils ne sauront pas garder leur sang froid au moment de l'attaque… Et tu oublis un détail important : nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux serpentards, la plupart sont sûrement des espions infiltrés au compte de Voldemort !

La réflexion d'Hermione jeta un froid : tout le monde le savait mais personne n'avait osé le dire à voix haute. Tout le monde savait pourtant ce qui se tramait chez les serpentards : des complots se fomentaient et parfois même certains mangemorts se rendaient dans la salle commune pour leur donner les instructions du Lord. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne en ces temps troublés.

La réunion s'acheva comme toutes les autres : ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, élaboré mille et une stratégies pour finalement toutes les récuser. Ils semblaient être dans une impasse infranchissable. Tous repartirent ensuite dans leur chambre la mine sombre et passèrentt la nuit à réfléchir, en vain.

Alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte du bureau désormais vide, Ron fit barrage de son corps entre elle et le couloir. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et ses doigts effleurèrent le torse musclé.

« J'aimerai tellement que tout cela finisse enfin…

« Je sais Mione, moi aussi… tellement.

« On tourne en rond depuis des semaines, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse gagner la guerre en fait…

« Chut il ne faut pas dire cela, surtout pas à Harry. Il a peur, peut-être beaucoup plus que nous tous d'ailleurs. Il faut que l'on soit fort pour lui, pour l'aider à y croire encore, jusqu'au bout. Tu te rapelles en première année …. « Si tu sautes, on saute avec toi ». La situation n'est pas différente aujourd'hui. Nous devons absolument faire front.

Ron entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione puis lui caressa tendrement le visage. Il était habitué à une Hermione forte, combattive et résolue mais, depuis quelques semaines, elle semblait abattue.

Une sorte de tendresse s'était instaurée entre eux et c'est peut-être cela même qui les aidait à tenir bon : après chaque réunion, ils se retrouvaient, se caressaient, parlaient parfois des nuits entières ou bien ils restaient en silence. Cette non- relation était étrange aux yeux de tous mais cela leur convenait. Ron aurait aimé avoir plus, beaucoup plus, l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour de toutes ses forces et elle le voulait aussi mais ils savaient tous deux que rien n'était possible dans leur présent. La guerre ruinait tout, tout espoir, tout éclat. C'était triste. Cette parenthèse de douceur leur était hautement salvatrice, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

La jeune femme longea de ses doigts les traits de son visage creusé par les cernes et la peur. Ron ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il avait bien changé, mais Hermione arrivait à percevoir chacune de ses émotions, surtout dans ces moments là, elle le connaissait si bien. Elle approcha ses lèvres de sa joue rugueuse et y déposa un baiser léger comme l'air. Ce court instant crispa un peu le jeune homme qui lui répondit de la même façon. Ils n'allaient jamais plus loin. Ils se caressaient de manière délicate mais sans dépasser les limites de la décence. Ils emmêlèrent leurs doigts une nouvelle fois et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui leur était reservée avec Harry.

Arrivés devant la porte, Ron retint Hermione et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille s'accrocha à lui comme à une noyée à une bouée de sauvetage et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Une fois dans la chambre, ils virent Harry assis, le regard dans le vide.

« Ah vous êtes là vous deux.

« Oui, on est restés…

« …devant la salle, oui, je sais Mione.

« Désolée…

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche après tout.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive vieux ? On ne fait rien de mal avec Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Harry leva alors les yeux vers eux et leur jeta un regard empli de désespoir.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus d'issue.

Hermione et Ron vinrent alors se blottir autour de lui et ils se serrèrent tous les trois comme si cette proximité pouvait les protéger du mal et de la guerre. Ils ne dirent plus un mot mais restèrent toute la nuit dans la même position. Lorsque Ron annonça qu'il était sept heures du matin, ils se levèrent comme des robots, prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Le quotidien de Poudlard avait considérablement changé : les élèves ne dormaient plus dans leur dortoir collectif mais en chambres de trois à cinq réparties dans tout le château. Ils y dormaient, y prenaient leurs repas et y restaient la majorité du temps. L'accès à la Grande Salle était restreint puisque seuls les élèves conviés pouvaient y rentrer pour certains cours de combat ou autre. Les cours habituels avaient été supprimés sauf ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. Toutes les énergies étaient utilisées soit à renforcer les défenses du château, soit à assurer la maintenance en termes de distribution de nourriture et du journal de l'école qui diffusait les instructions, soit à apprendre à combattre. Les plus jeunes se chargeaient des différentes distributions, les troisièmes et quatrièmes années s'occuper des défenses du château sous l'égide des professeurs et les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années se préparaient au combat avec les membres de l'Ordre. Les journées n'étaient pas palpitantes mais leur organisation drastique était nécessaire pour tout le monde : pour le bon fonctionnement du château, pour rassurer les plus vulnérables et pour permettre aux plus aguéris de s'entraîner et d'établir une stratégie.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les élèves des trois dernières années étaient réunis devant les membres de l'Ordre. Ils s'approchèrent, intrigués.

« … allons faire des petits groupes par chambre avec un membre de l'Ordre par équipe. Nous devons intensifier nos méthodes de combat afin d'être prêt pour l'Attaque. Nous sommes encore trop faibles au niveau de l'attaque alors que nous sommes plutôt bons en défense. Nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser dominer ! Ce serait la porte ouverte à l'échec et au chaos. Alors redoublez d'efforts, dépassez-vous ! Ce ne sont pas vos notes ni votre année qui sont en jeu mais votre vie, celle de tous vos camarades, celle de vos mères, de vos pères, de vos frères et de vos sœurs !

Une clameur retentit comme un cri d'espoir soudain. Les groupes et leur chef d'équipe se constituèrent rapidement et les minis combats commencèrent. Harry était fier au fond de lui que son idée si controversée ait finalement été approuvée.

Il s'approcha de son groupe d'élèves et leur enseigna les techniques de combat pendant près de trois heures. Les sorts fusaient de part et d'autres sur les épouvantards et certains élèves tombaient quelques secondes inanimés puis se relevaient, revigorés par un carré de chocolat. Le résultat n'était pas brillant : seuls quelqu'uns s'en sortaient honorablement mais la plupart ne pratiquait que des sorts mineurs d'attaque. Pas de quoi éradiquer une armée de fin de la séance sonna l'heure du repas et chacun regagna sa chambre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent très peu.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière ainsi que la réunion nocturne. Aucune solution ne se profilait et chaque soir les membres de l'ordre rentraient plus abattus. Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude dans le couloir du bureau du directeur.

Après les premières caresses, Ron sembla tendu.

« Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

« Rien.

« Tu as l'air tendu…

« Mione, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

« Pardon ?

« Je… je ne veux plus continuer ça. – sa voix se faisait hésitante ce qui intrigua fortement Hermione. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sa voix se fit plus dure.

« Tu ne veux plus continuer quoi Ron ?

« Ecoute Mione, je suis sûre que tu sais…

« Non je ne vois pas. - A mesure que la discussion s'étendait, Ron devenait de moins en moins à l'aise et Hermione de plus en plus agacée.

« J'adore nos moments ensemble le soir, j'adore cette douceur que tu as en toi… mais je ne veux pas continuer, je ne peux pas…

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne pourrai pas de toutes manières, même si je le voulais…

« On est trop ensemble... c'est ça ?

« Pas du tout, tu n'y es pas du tout Mione !

« Alors explique toi par Merlin !

« J'ai peur…

« Peur de moi ? – un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres alors que le visage de Ron virait au cramoisi.

« …

« Ron ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter là. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

« Mione, je deviens complétement fou là… Je sais plus où je vais.

« Je te rends fou ?

« Plus ou moins…

« ?

« Ecoute Mione, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, c'est au-delà de mes forces. Il faut qu'on arrête, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas te donner d'explications, ce n'est pas le moment et, de toutes manières, ce serait impossible. Autant continuer nos réunions, nos discussions mais pas nos caresses du soir. C'est clair ?

Le ton du jeune homme était beaucoup plus affirmé alors que son regard trahissait la peine qu'il éprouvait à dire ces mots. Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration. A la fin de son petit discours, elle tourna les talons et se réfugia dans la chambre. Elle claqua la porte ce qui fit bondir Harry et elle se blottit sous ses couvertures où elle s'effondra en pleurs. Harry tenta de rentrer en communication avec elle, complétement impuissant face à son chagrin : il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il la connaissait et c'était en première année.

Hermione ne pleurait jamais, elle était forte, beaucoup trop même pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle était sortie avec des garçons mais c'est elle qui les manipulait, jamais l'inverse. La guerre l'avait rendue encore plus imperméable aux sentiments et, paradoxalement, elle avait un cœur énorme et donnait énormément d'amour et d'affection à ses plus proches amis. La voir ainsi effondrée désarçonnait Harry qui ne savait ni l'origine de son chagrin ni la façon de la consoler. Il resta donc assis à côté d'elle, se contentant de petites tapes sur le dos de temps en temps. Ron rentra beaucoup plus tard cette nuit là et lorsqu'il le fit, il vit Hermione blottie dans les bras de Harry endormi. Quel imbécile, il avait tout gâché.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans une ambiance tendue au sein du trio. Harry avait fini par comprendre le pourquoi du comment et en voulait à Ron : la guerre était toute proche et il ne s'agissait pas de ruiner le moral des troupes déjà bien bas. Les séances d'entraînement intensif se poursuivaient inlassablement, toute la journée, du matin au soir et, malgré tout, le niveau des combattants s'améliorait nettement.

Le dimanche, une grande réunion exceptionnelle eut lieu dans la Grande Salle avec tous les combattants de la cinquième à la septième année et les membres de l'Ordre. Le professeur Mac Gonagall annonça une nouvelle qui réchauffa les cœurs : ils avaient désormais un allié de taille, les elfes et les gobelins de Gringotts ! Ces derniers usaient d'une magie très ancienne, bien supérieure à celle de la Magie… une aubaine sans précédent ! Cette heureuse nouvelle fut accueillie par des acclamations victorieuses qui résonnèrent dans tout le château. Après la réunion, une fête fut improvisée avec de la musique et quelques vivres trouvés dans les cuisines. Beaucoup finirent soûls et dormirent sur place. Hermione, après avoir but quelques verres avec tout le monde, décida d'aller se coucher. Elle se sentait légèrement euphorique, ce qui contrastait drôlement avec son humeur des derniers jours.

« Hermione !

Ron tenta tant bien que mal de la rejoindre au milieu du couloir et, dès qu'il fut à sa portée, il lui prit les mains et les couvrit de baisers. La jeune fille eut un moment de répulsion et les retira vivement.

« Hermione, ma Mione, je suis désolé, tellement désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire ça la dernière fois… mais c'est toi qui me rend fou, complètement fou…

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ronald, tu es complètement saoul !

« Non.. presque pas… écoute moi, je t'en prie… je m'en veux comme jamais je ne m'en suis voulu… Je ne veux plus de nos caresses parce que je veux plus… bien plus… je te veux pour moi… moi tout seul… je veux que tu m'embrasses… je veux te serrer nue contre moi… je te veux toi toute entière… et ça me fait mal parce que je sais que tu ne voudras jamais… je sais qu'il y a la guerre et l'Attaque bientôt… Je n'osais pas te le dire car je savais que tu allais me repousser… et je ne le supporterai pas si tu le faisais…

« Ron, je…

« Non tais toi, ne dis rien ! Je vais mourir si tu me dis non.

La déclaration de Ron l'avait clouée sur place. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était arrêté, que plus rien ne fonctionnait. Mais sa dernière reflexion la fit sourire, il avait vraiment muri en quelques mois seulement mais certaines de ses remarques lui rappelait son côté enfantin et elle adorait ça.

Elle prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains, suivit les lignes de son visage carré du bout de ses doigts. A ce geste, le jeune homme ouvrit ses grands yeux et Hermione se perdit dedans quelques secondes avant de fermer les siens et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron fut tellement surpris du geste qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait dans le regard de la jeune fille, il s'empressa de requérir ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionément.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Harry avait suivit toute la scène et, losqu'il les vit s'embrasser, un immense sourire vint éclairer son visage puis, la seconde d'après, un immense soupir s'échappa de son corps : lui n'aurait jamais droit à un tel bonheur… Il tourna les talons et regagna leur chambre où il s'endormit instantanément.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent une heure plus tard, ivres de bonheur de s'être enfin trouvés après tant d'années. Il s'endormirent chacun dans leur lit, un immense sourire éclairant leur visage.

Le lendemain matin régnait une ambiance étrange dans le château entre allégresse et angoisse. Tout le monde baignait encore dans la torpeur de la dernière soirée mais l'entraînement avait repris de plus belle, largement encouragé par leurs nouveaux alliés. La nouvelle du couple Ron/ Hermione avait fait le tour du château avant l'entraînement matinal et tous étaient ravis, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour…

Cependant, toute bonne humeur fut abandonnée le soir même lorsque tout le monde fut à nouveau réunit dans la Grande Salle. En effet, une fois par semaine, la directrice faisait une liste de tous les morts qu'il y avait eu à l'extérieur du château. Cette dernière était parfois très courte mais, le plus souvent, elle nécessitait de longues minutes pour venir à bout de tous les noms. Certains n'évoquaient aucun souvenir alors que d'autres éveillaient un profond effroi parmi les élèves et les professeurs : certains élèves n'étaient en effet pas revenus dans le château et trouvaient la mort chez eux ou dans la rue. Les mangemorts étaient partout, dans les rues, les villes, les forêts et attaquaient sans prévenir.

Et il ne restait que deux semaines avant l'Attaque.

La tristesse de certains et la hargne d'autres ne faisaient qu'amplifier la volonté de tous de gagner la guerre. Harry sentait de plus en plus le poids de la mission lui peser sur les épaules et il supportait de plus en plus mal la pression : il était plus nerveux, moins enclin aux conseils, plus sujet aux coups de sang. D'ailleurs, plusieurs échauffourés avaient eu lieu dans les couloirs entre les élèves, tellement qu'une autre réunion exceptionnelle, qui ne l'était plus vraiment ces derniers temps, eut lieu un soir après le dîner. Les cernes marquaient les visages fatigués, tendus par la peur. Le discours du professeur Mc Gonagall avait pour but de les recadrer, mais aussi et surtout de les encourager.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la plupart des combattants avaient atteint un niveau de magie bien supérieur à leur niveau d'origine ce qui était très encourageant pour la suite des évènements. Les deux dernières semaines passèrent entre soulagement, peur, désespoir, encouragement et espoir, un espoir fou d'un avenir meilleur, d'une vie paisible sans guerre.

La veille de l'attaque, le château était en effervescence. Les visages étaient tendus à l'extrême, aucun rire ne vint alléger l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. La sécurité du château était à son maximum, la Grande Salle avait été vidée de ses tables et chaises, remplacées par des brancards et des armoires pleines de potions.

Les plus jeunes s'occuperaient d'assister les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années qui prendraient en charge les blessés légers. Saint Mangouste avait mobilisé ses équipes à Poudlard pour les blessés graves. Des vivres avaient été entreposés au fond de la Grande Salle en cas de siège.

Le plan d'attaque était simple mais extrêmement dangereux : Seule la Grande Salle, la Salle sur Demande et la Tour d'Astronomie étaient protégées contre l'arrivée de mangemorts. Les combattants se répartiraient dans les différentes salles en les attendant. Mc Gonagall était alors chargée de lancer le signal de l'assaut et tout commencerait enfin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout avait commencé comme prévu : les mangemorts étaient entrés dans le château dans un silence de mort alors que tous les combattants étaient cachés. Mc Gonagall avait lancé l'assaut puis tout avait dérapé. Cinq élèves de serpentard à qui tout le monde faisait confiance s'étaient retournés contre l'armée de Poudlard, une catastrophe. Les combats devaient se maintenir dans le château afin d'assurer une bonne connaissance du terrain au camp d'Harry mais ils s'étaient finalement étendus jusqu'aux abords du parc. Les combattants tombaient un à un alors que les mangemorts avançaient, imperturbables. Un cauchemar.

Du haut de son talus, Hermione observait la scène, comme hypnotisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de manière censée. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne restait qu'une quarantaine de combattants de Poudlard et une centaine d'elfes et de gobelins, une maigre armée en somme. Ils étaient perdus. Elle vit alors l'impensable : Harry se faisait dominer pour la première fois par Voldemort, il semblait en très mauvaise posture. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider : c'était un combat qu'il devait achever seul, quelqu'en soit l'issue. Elle le regardait, torturée par la culpabilité et l'angoisse. Elle voyait son meilleur ami crouler sous les coups, le visage ensanglanté et la cicatrice en feu…

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide…

Elle chercha alors Ron des yeux et le vit à terre. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui fournit les premiers soins : il était salement amoché mais sa vie ne semblait pas en danger. Il ouvrit les yeux et un léger sourire à peine perceptible apparut lorsqu'il la vit au- dessus de lui. Hermione leva une dernière fois les yeux sur Harry puis se tourna vers Ron, le visage grave.

« Ron, il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

« Oui ma mione tout ce que tu…

« Harry est entrain de mourir.

« Qu…Quoi ?

En disant cela, Hermione sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle décida de continuer à parler, à lui transmettre son plan, il le fallait, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

« Ecoute moi Ron, s'il te plaît... Nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Je l'ai vu… il est très mal en point, il n'arrive plus à se défendre… Ron, il faut que juste avant sa mort nous allions le voir… et que nous lui disions qu'il a gagné… pour qu'il parte en paix…

« Mione, on ne peut pas faire ça… il ne peut pas mourir… C'est Harry, c'est mon frère ! Il ne mourra pas…

« Ron s'il te plait, arrête ! Harry va mourir, c'est une certitude. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

« Quoi encore ?

« Nous allons perdre la guerre.

Le choc de la déclaration lui fit faire un bon et il se retrouva debout, au milieu des sorts qui fusaient de part en part. Hermione lui attrapa violemment le bras et le plaqua au sol.

« Tu es fou Ron ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer !

« C'est toi qui est folle Hermione de dire une chose pareille !

« Tais-toi et écoute moi. Nous allons perdre cette bataille car nos combattants tombent un à un. Il faut rester lucide Ron. Nous prendrons la tête d'un groupe opposé à Voldemort et nous le vaincrons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant, nous devons aller voir Harry pour lui dire au revoir…

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, esquissèrent quelques mouvements de baguettes pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient et se précipitèrent sur le corps inconscient de Harry. Le jeune homme avait une énorme cicatrice sur tout le torse, le visage tuméfié et une plaie béante au niveau du cou. Sa respiration était plus que saccadée et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione l'appela deux fois avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

« J'ai perdu… je vais mourir…

« Non Harry, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner…

Hermione sentait toute sa volonté l'abandonner et les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues. Heureusement, elle sentit Ron prendre les choses en main.

« Eh tu as gagné mec ! T'es un vrai héros maintenant !

Hermione vit la difficulé de Ron à mentir ainsi délibérément à son meilleur ami mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était le bonne solution. Il fallait que l'enfant martyr parte en paix.

« Oui bravo Harry, tu l'as vaincu !

« C'est vrai ? ….

« Oui Voldemort est mort, nous allons pouvoir vivre heureux et en paix, comme tu l'as toujours voulu ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Hermione aperçut l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort s'approcher d'eux à pas lents, comme la sourde promesse d'une mort prochaine. Elle pria alors de toutes ses forces pour que Harry parte avant de voir le charnier qui les entourait.

« Je vous aime tellement… J'aurai aimé fêter la victoire avec vous… Vivez heureux…

« Harry reste avec nous ! RESTE !

Et le survivant, après un bref sourire apaisé, ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Un rire d'une puissance et d'une cruauté sans nom retentit dans le parc et les glaça tous d'effroi.

Lord Voldemort avait vaincu Harry Potter.

« Ron, on doit partir…

Hermione tentait de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Ron. Il devait agir vite sinon, ils étaient perdus.

« Ron, vite !

Le jeune homme mit dix secondes à réagir : il ne voulait pas laisser le corps de son meilleur ami là, dans la boue, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le transporter. Fou de douleur, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et ils coururent vers le château en emportant le maximum d'elfes, d'élèves, de membres de l'Ordre, de professeurs et de gobelins sur leur passage.

Les combats faisaient toujours rage dans le parc mais tant pis, ils devaient prévoir un plan pour la suite désormais et c'est Ron qui en prendrait la tête. Il s'avança face au groupe, la main d'Hermione toujours vissée à la sienne et parla d'une voix atone et sans émotion.

« Nous venons de perdre Harry…

Sa première phrase provoqua une vague de cris et de pleurs parmi la petite foule réunie.

« … mais nous devons continuer la lutte. A tout prix.

Son ton dur et froid en étonna plus d'un mais Hermione savait qu'il ne pouvait pas craquer face à eux. Il le ferait plus tard, quand ils seraient tous les deux.

« Voldemort a gagné cette bataille mais il ne gagnera pas la guerre. Nous allons soigner nos blessés, brûler nos morts pour éviter les maladies.

Un murmure d'effroi saisit l'assemblée : brûler les morts était considéré comme un sacrilège chez les sorciers.

« Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas le choix !

La voix de Ron claquait comme un coup de fouet, ses yeux vrillaient l'assemblée d'un regard acéré et dur où flamboyait une rage sans limite. Il se tenait droit comme un i. Il n'était plus un gamin, il était un chef de guerre accompli. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de lui : jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Ron Weasley pouvait être capable d'une telle prestance, et cela la rassura.

« Ecoutez moi ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut faire cesser les combats dehors. Organisez le repli des troupes et acheminez morts et blessés dans la Grande Salle puis nous nous réunirons à nouveau. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, les mangemorts se retireront et nous fermerons le château.

Sur ces derniers mots, tout le monde obéit : personne n'aurait eu l'idée de le contredire à cet instant. Les combats durèrent jusqu'au soir et, à la nuit tombée, Voldemort ordonna le retrait de ses troupes. Plusieurs autres combattants étaient tombés dans l'après midi, beaucoup trop.

Une fois les mangemorts partis, la longue parade des corps commença. Hermione et Ron prirent délicatement celui de leur meilleur ami et l'emmenèrent dans la Grande Salle, à l'écart des autres. Hermione nettoya son visage avec une manche de sa chemise et Ron l'emmayota dans un drap blanc qu'il trouva sur un brancard. Ils se recueillirent quelques minutes sur son corps et le laissèrent là. Seul Harry bénéficierait d'une tombe au titre de héros de guerre.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue rugueuse et terreuse de Ron puis tous deux allèrent aider les autres. Le balais mortuaire dura toute la nuit. La Grande Salle fourmillait et puait le sang, la sueur, la peur et la peine. Une fois tous les corps rentrés à l'intérieur, les troisièmes et quatrièmes année barricadèrent le château de dizaine de sorts afin que plus aucune entrée ou sortie ne soit possible. Les premiers rayons de soleil qui éclairèrent la Grande Salle ne firent que montrer davantage le charnier dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous.

Les blessés légers avaient tous été guéris dans les plus brefs délais afin d'aider pour les cas les plus sérieux. La plupart étaient sauvés mais beaucoup mourraient malgré les soins.

La journée du lendemain fut consacrée aux adieux aux morts. Tous les élèves, professeurs et créatures magiques étaient réunis dans le parc face à un énorme entassement de corps. Une longue cérémonie eut lieu durant laquelle chaque combattant tombé reçu un hommage digne puis le corps professoral dans son entier leva sa baguette et, en un sort, tous les corps disparurent. La solution de Ron avait été abandonnée car juger trop barbare. Les faire disparaitre semblait beaucoup plus correct pour la communauté sorcière. Un long silence suivit la disparition jusqu'à ce qu'une musique douce retentisse. La foule vit alors s'avancer Ron et Hermione tenant le corps d'Harry enveloppé dans un drap d'une blancheur éclatante. Les deux jeunes gens avaient le visage grave et déterminé. Tous lui rendirent hommage et une stèle blanche en marbre fut édifiée à l'emplacement de sa tombe. La foule regagnit alors le château qui fut à nouveau barricadé.

La Grande Salle avait repris sa fonction première et le dîner servi se déroula dans un grand silence, seulement interrompu par des pleurs ou des cliquetis de couverts. Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis l'avant bataille. Pourtant, se retrouver assis ici, comme à la normale, alors que tant de places restaient vides leur semblait complètement incongru. Cependant, ils devaient reprendre des forces pour continuer la lutte, c'était vital.

Après le dîner, tout Poudlard resta dans la Grande salle. Ron, Hermione et les membres de l'Ordre restant s'avancèrent face aux autres et Ron prit la parole.

« Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps ce soir car nous avons tous besoin de repos. Je veux seulement vous dire ceci : nous sommes tous accablés par la fatigue et le chagrin… mais nous devons nous montrer fort, prêts à prendre notre revanche et à venger nos amis, nos parents. Demain matin, nous nous réunirons à nouveau après le petit déjeuner et nous établirons un plan d'attaque. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde acquieça et chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Certains se retrouvaient seuls désormais et rejoignaient donc d'autres dans leur chambre. Lorsque Ron et Hermione pénetrèrent dans la leur, un grand vide se fit sentir et ils restèrent à l'entrée, immobiles, bien conscients désormais de l'absence d'Harry. Hermione sentit Ron trembler et elle le serra contre lui du plus fort qu'elle put. Ils se figèrent dans cette position, désemparés et seuls au monde.

« Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver… Harry était prêt depuis longtemps… il n'avait pas le droit de mourir !

« Ron, ne dis pas ça… bien sûr qu'il était prêt mais il savait qu'il risquait sa vie…

« Je m'en fiche de ça ! C'était mon frère, mon ami, il ne pouvait pas mourir !

Le desespoir dans sa voix était tel qu'Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

« Je suis désolé Mione mais j'ai besoin d'être seul là. Je ne peux pas rester ici.

Et il sortit de la chambre en courant sans un regard pour elle. Hermione ne tenta pas de le rattraper, c'était inutile. Elle ne lui en voulait pas non plus, elle comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rester ici, cette pièce lui rappelait trop Harry. Elle se balada dans les couloirs mais tout lui rappeler Harry, chaque couloir, chaque coin de mur, chaque passage secret. C'était une douleur sourde, insupportable. Elle n'arrivait même pas à réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais. Elle laissa libre cours à ses pensées et à ses larmes qu'elle avait retenues durant des jours. Elle voulut sortir dans le parc mais se souvint que toutes les sorties du château étaient désormais condamnées. Elle se dirigea alors machinalement vers les endroits que Harry préférait : la Grande Salle, la salle sur demande, celle des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, la vollière et à chaque fois, elle s'asseyait et se rappelait quelques souvenirs. Un courant d'air froid la fit se lever et elle rejoignit la tour d'astronomie, lieu de refuge de Harry lorsqu'il n'était pas bien. En bas des marches, elle entendit du bruit en haut de la tour et ce qu'elle perçut la glaça de désespoir.

Harry, mon frère, mon vieux, pourquoi t'es parti ? POURQUOI ? T'avais pas le droit, tu devais rester avec moi, avec Hermione… Tu nous as abandonné ! Je te déteste Harry, je te hais ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? hein Harry, t'étais pas heureux avec nous ? Putain Harry, reviens… J'y arriverai pas sans toi… Ils veulent que je sois leur chef… la bonne blague, je suis sûr que tu en ris de là où t'es… tu m'étonnes… je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir menti Harry… mais on avait pas le choix… je suis désolé Harry, tellement désolé… je voulais que tu partes heureux… qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'aurais fait ? j'le saurai jamais… Vaut mieux que tu sois mort plutôt que de voir le bordel que c'est ici… t'as de la chance en fait… p'tèt que j'te rejoindrai bientôt après tout… qui sait… Au moins tu as retrouvé tes parents… y en a tellement qui sont morts aussi… tout le monde est déprimé… c'est pitoyable… y a même Mc Go qui pleurait à ton enterrement… ça t'aurais fait rire…

Les larmes d'Hermione avait recommencé de plus belle. Il n'avait rien dit ni rien laisser percevoir depuis trois jours et là, d'un coup, il craquait complètement. Hermione n'en perçut que davantage la déchirure qu'ils avaient désormais en eux et qu'ils porteraient toute leur vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Ron descendre de la tour mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'immobilisa sur la dernière marche, l'observa, s'approcha d'elle et la serra de toutes ses forces. Surprise par tant de douceur alors qu'elle s'attendait à de la colère, elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Elle sentit les larmes de Ron couler le long de sa nuque mais elle s'en fichait.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas t'écouter mais je suis arrivée là et…

« Ça n'a aucune importance Mione. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé mais j'avais besoin de faire ça sans toi.

« Je le sais Ron, ça m'est égal… mais ne me quitte plus.

« Non, je resterai avec toi, je te le promets.

« Je me sens tellement vide… je ne sais pas si je serai capable de continuer sans lui.

Ron s'écarta un peu d'elle et lui prit le visage entre ses grandes mains. Les sillons de ses larmes se distinguaient nettement sur sa peau mais sa voix paraissait plus ferme que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Bien sûr que si Mione, nous y arriverons, ensemble. Harry ne voudrait pas te voir affaiblie, il aimait te voir forte, fière et droite, il aimait la lionne en toi alors continue ! Je serai à tes côtés, tout le temps, ce sera dur mais nous vaincrons cette ordure pour Harry.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione fut extrêmement touchée par ses mots et ses gestes si tendres. Elle ne l'en aurait pas cru capable avant. Avant… ce mot lui paraissait si innocent. Avant, ils se caressaient innocement… avant, ils étaient tous les trois… avant Ron était avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café… avant Harry était là.

« Viens, Mione, il faut que l'on dorme un peu.

« Le soleil est entrain de se lever, il faut rejoindre les autres.

« Vas te coucher toi alors, tu es épuisée…

« Non ! Je reste avec toi. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Ron attrapa alors fermement sa main et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la Grande Salle où la plupart des étudiants et membres de l'ordre était déjà là, les traits tirés. Personne n'avait dormi cette nuit là si bien que certains s'étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle dès le petit matin. Personne ne parlait beaucoup mais au moins ils étaient ensembles, unis dans la même douleur. Lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Mes amis, un nouveau jour se lève, celui de notre victoire. Nous devons nous organiser le plus efficacement possible. Avant toute chose, je vous propose d'établir un système de vote. Si vous voulez proposer une règle de conduite ou tout simplement si vous avez des remarques à faire, vous pourrez les écrire et les déposer dans une urne qui sera située aux portes de la Grande Salle. Chacune des propositions émises sera votée à main levée ici même par l'ensemble des membres de Poudlard.

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre ce qui conforta Ron pour la suite de son discours.

« La première proposition sera donc celle-ci : je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdu des amis proches et qu'ils sont donc seuls dans leurs chambres. Il ne faudrait imposer à personne de dormir seul. Ainsi, je propose que ceux qui le souhaitent puissent dormir dans la Grande Salle qui sera aménagée pour eux chaque nuit. Qui est pour ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent, ainsi que celles des professeurs et membres de l'Ordre.

« Bien. Je laisse désormais la parole à Hermione.

« Hum… nous devons nous organiser de la manière la plus rationnelle possible. Pour le moment, nous sommes en sécurité dans le château mais à l'extérieur, c'est le chaos. Nous avons obtenu des informations sur ce qu'il se passe et je ne vous le cacherai pas : le monde est à feu et à sang. Les mangemorts ont pris presque tout le territoire sous leurs ordres.

Cette déclaration suscita des exclamations de haine et de stupeur.

« Chut, s'il vous plaît, il faut être efficace ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester à Poudlard éternellement mais le château sera notre QG, notre lieu de rassemblement, de soin, le point stratégique de notre camp. Hier soir, nous l'avons rendu incartable. Les mangemorts ne pourront le trouver que si l'un de vous leur donne l'adresse exacte. Nous comptons donc sur vous. Plusieurs groupes de résistants s'organisent à Londres, nous devons donc les rejoindre et s'allier à eux. Nous partons demain matin. Nous vous donnerons les instructions au cours de la journée. Ah, un dernier détail : tous les membres de Poudlard devront passer voir les membres de l'Ordre afin que l'on récupère votre trace magique. Ceux qui ne le feront pas ne pourront ni sortir ni entrer dans le château. »


End file.
